<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dumb and Dumbo by xiaoyangdery</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24217435">Dumb and Dumbo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaoyangdery/pseuds/xiaoyangdery'>xiaoyangdery</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>gummy bears, cheek kisses, moomin cookies [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band), WAYV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Kindergarten &amp; Pre-school, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Rencas - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, luren, yukren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:42:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24217435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaoyangdery/pseuds/xiaoyangdery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yukhei gets jealous of the attention Renjun is giving his Dumbo elephant hat which totally backfires because now Renjun doesn’t want to be friends with him anymore.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huang Ren Jun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>gummy bears, cheek kisses, moomin cookies [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dumb and Dumbo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Think of the setting with the kids having a week-long vacation, and their parents decided to spend it together. The Wongs invited the Huangs to fly over to Hong Kong with them, and everyone is staying at their home. Renjun is staying in Yukhei’s room which can thankfully accommodate their little bodies.</p><p>*'99 and '00 line are six- and five-year olds, respectively.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>“Yukhei, Renjun,” Yukhei’s mother knocks gently on the door. Hearing no reply, she invites herself in, and was greeted by the sight of her son and his friend still asleep on the twin-sized bed. Yukhei, open-mouthed and arms spread, had drool dribbling on the corner of his lips, while Renjun had a leg draped over Yukhei’s stomach, hands clutching on a stuffed elephant.</p><p>Unable to resist the urge, she takes her phone from her pocket, snapping a photo of the two in their adorable state, unaware of another person’s presence behind her. She almost dropped the device in shock when a hand tapped her shoulder, sighing in relief as she found Renjun’s mother sporting a questioning look on her face, and with a smile, she gestures to the two toddlers fast asleep.</p><p>“Let’s wake them up,” Renjun’s mother suggests, approaching the bed. With careful movement, she takes a seat, tapping her son’s leg. “Yukhei, Renjunnie, you have to wake up now. We’re going somewhere.”</p><p>Yukhei opens his eyes first, taking in his surroundings. His mother brushes his fringe, giving him a kiss on his forehead along with a hushed <em>good morning. </em>Beside him, Renjun is still asleep and his mommy is waking him up, alternating between patting his leg and his thigh.</p><p>Wordlessly, he gives her a helping hand, poking Renjunnie’s chubby cheek repeatedly, until the younger lets out a whine. Renjun reaches to swat his hand and scratch his cheek, but the older refuses to stop. He giggles, seeing his adorable friend being annoyed at the incessant poking, but Yukhei simply can’t himself! Renjun has the softest and the squishiest cheekies and they’re like marshmallows!</p><p>(He doesn’t want to eat Renjun’s cheekies, though, because then Renjunnie won’t have them and he won’t be able to poke and pinch and kiss them anymore! But maybe one day he will ask Renjunnie if he can bite them, just gently.)</p><p>Finally, Renjun opens his eyes, blinking at his mommy who reaches to smooth out his hair. “We have to go downstairs,” she tells the two boys. “We’ll eat first and then you boys will brush your teeth and take a bath because we’re going somewhere later. You remember, right?”</p><p>“See Mickey and Dumbo?” Renjun asks, rubbing his eyes, to which his mommy nodded with a smile.</p><p>“Yes, we’re going to see Mickey and Dumbo and many more of their friends later, but breakfast first so we don’t get hungry. Do you want mommy to carry you, Renjunnie?”</p><p>“Nope,” Renjun replies, shaking his head. “Want to walk with Xuxi ge.”</p><p>“Okay,” Yukhei’s mother says. “Remember the rules, hold the railings, take one step at a time, no jumping and no running.”</p><p>With a nod, they get off the bed, leaving the sheets and pillows in a crumpled, disarrayed mess.</p><p> </p><p>__</p><p> </p><p>Arriving at Disneyland, the two boys had to be carried by their fathers to stop them from running off. Like any other kid, they had to pose in front of the arc for a mandatory photo, followed by countless photos more, courtesy of their mothers until they were satisfied.</p><p>If Disneyland is whimsical for adults, it is absolutely nothing short of magical for kids. They hurried over to store that sells headbands first, wanting to get matching sets as a family. They each got a standard black-and-red headbands with mouse ears, wearing them on their heads, and the Wongs immediately paid for their headbands, with the Huangs following behind them. But as they approach the counter to pay for the items, Renjun takes his headband off and demands to be put down.</p><p>Once back on his feet, he pulls his dada to the direction of the hats, eyes trained on one particular character. He gingerly takes it from the display, tiny hands clutching the large flaps of pink ears at the side as he shows his dada the hat he likes.</p><p>Clearly conflicted, the older man turns to the other three adults, mainly to his wife. Earlier on, they have all agreed to buy the standard Mickey headband to wear within the premises of the theme park. On one hand, getting the same accessory for Renjun will have the six of them matching, and those look especially cute on the kids. But on the other hand, Renjun <em>really</em> wanted to have the elephant hat, given his current obsession with Dumbo after watching the animated film.</p><p>“Renjunnie, what about the Mickey headband, hmm?” his dada asks, showing him the same Mickey Mouse accessory he took off earlier. “Don’t you want to match with us? See, even Xuxi ge is wearing one!”</p><p>Renjun’s eyes darted from the headband and to his Xuxi ge, before ultimately clutching the blue hat to his chest. “But…Dumbo…please, dada?”</p><p>“But I want to wear Mickey Mouse ears with Renjunnie,” his Xuxi ge says, frowning at him.</p><p>“Renjunnie wants Dumbo,” he whispers. “Want Dumbo…” by now, tears are starting to form in his eyes, staring at his parents pleadingly. “You can tell Santa it will be my super early Christmas gift and I don’t need gifts on Christmas Day anymore! Please, dada?”</p><p>“Renjunnie, let’s just get the headband, okay?” his mommy tries coaxing, but he shook his head stubbornly, adamant on getting the blue elephant hat.</p><p>“No, Renjunnie wants Dumbo! Dada, I promise, when I’m big and I have work in the office, I will give you the money for Dumbo! Want Dumbo, please? Please, mommy? Dada?”</p><p>His father contemplates for a while; Renjun was never really the type to ask for new toys or clothes, often content with his books and art materials. And hearing him being willing to forego Christmas gifts (despite Christmas being half a year away) and innocently offering to pay back the money for a single hat that he likes definitely tugged at their heartstrings.</p><p>And so, the Huang patriarch ended up buying three headbands and a hat. It’s not part of their agenda for the day, but seeing his son’s bright smile as he wears the hat and plays with Dumbo’s ears convinced him that it was for a good cause, especially when he and his wife were rewarded by several kisses on their faces.</p><p> </p><p>__</p><p> </p><p>They first rode the carousel, with both Renjun and Yukhei getting their own horses, and Renjun absolutely loved the idea of being on the tallest, biggest, prettiest horse (for him, at least). The horse he chose is painted a grayish-blue hue, and he specifically chose it because <em>it looks like Dumbo! </em>To prove his point, he shows everyone his stuffed elephant raising it beside his hat for them to see.</p><p>Beside his horse is Yukhei’s chosen seat, white in color with gold details with a spiral horn protruding from the middle of its forehead. His eyebrows formed into a frown, scrunching his nose at the plush toy Renjun held in his hand, not exactly finding the appeal. But when the younger turns to him and asks if he wants to hold hands, he agrees without second thoughts.</p><p>The two toddlers giggled throughout the entire ride, especially when their horses went up and down. They bopped their heads to the familiar bubbly music, making their own lyrics in place of the words they didn’t know. Until the end of the ride, their hands remained clasped together, only letting go once they were carried off of their horses.</p><p>They spent a good time going over the attractions and eating food, and the kids surely consumed more sugar than they would on an average day: caramel apples, candies, waffles, ice cream, among others. Aside from the rides, they also made sure to watch <em>The Little Mermaid</em> at Mickey’s PhilharMagic, where both Renjun and Yukhei enjoyed singing along with the songs and squealing over the effects.</p><p>Renjun and Yukhei didn’t particularly enjoy It’s a Small World, both hating the cramped space of their boat ride. Yukhei, in particular, found some animatronics terrifying due to the dimmed lights and shadows casted over them.</p><p>Once done, they walked around the vast park, taking photos with the employees dressed up as Disney characters and other mascots. Yukhei looked absolutely ecstatic once he met Buzz Lightyear and Woody from <em>Toy Story</em>, but Renjun refused to take a picture with them, bursting into tears when the Buzz mascot tried to carry him.</p><p>To take him away from the onlookers and calm him down, his dada pulled him aside to one of the carts selling cotton candy. He bought two treats, and Renjun absolutely loved it when he was handed the two paper cones of the green cloud, each coming with a huge eye printed on vellum to complete the look of Mike Wazowsksi from <em>Monsters, Inc.</em></p><p>He hands one to his Xuxi ge, having finished with taking photos with the mascots, and the older boy thanks both Renjun and his dada for the cotton candy, which they immediately ate. Barely five minutes later, the candy is all gone, and the two children are left with nothing but sticky residue of sugar around their mouths and on their hands.</p><p> </p><p>Standing in line felt like forever, and barely half an hour later Renjun’s mommy and Yukhei’s mama declared that they’re sitting out of the Mad Hatter Tea Cups ride. As they wait for their families to finish, they bought some snacks and shared stories to keep themselves entertained.</p><p>Meanwhile, Yukhei and Renjun are both refusing to ride different teacups, insisting that they have to sit together. Not wanting to deal with tantrums, Yukhei’s papa suggested to have some sort of competition, which simply fell into deaf ears. Luckily for them, a staff seemed to have overheard the two children and approached the group, telling them that one teacup can hold four guests, and the toddlers are immediately appeased, happy that they are able to sit together.</p><p> </p><p>The final ride for the night just happened to be <em>Dumbo the Flying Elephant</em>, and Renjun is absolutely over the moon, especially when they were told he and his Xuxi ge were allowed to ride it alone. Once the metal restraints were locked in place, his small body shook with excitement, waving his hands at their parent’s direction when the elephant started rising.</p><p>Turning to his side and expecting his friend to be having a great time as he was, Renjun was surprised to see his Xuxi ge frowning, arms crossed, brows furrowed and lips jutted into a pout.</p><p>
  <em>Maybe Xuxi ge is scared?</em>
</p><p>Tentatively, he reaches a short, chubby finger to poke at his Yukhei ge’s cheek, demanding for his attention. “Xuxi ge, are you scared? Don’t be scared! Renjunnie will protect you! Dumbo is nice, not scary!”</p><p>But his Xuxi ge kept quiet.</p><p>“Let’s hold hands, Xuxi ge! I promise it’s not scary! See, it’s like we’re flying!”</p><p>His Xuxi ge still won’t say a word, but he did hold Renjunnie’s small hand. For the rest of the ride, Renjun kept on retelling Dumbo as what he remembers, saying how much he loves the cute elephant, and declaring his Dumbo hat as his <em>forever treasure. </em></p><p>Yukhei lets go of his hand.</p><p>Their parents met them at the exit, and Renjun went on to enthusiastically tell them how much he likes being up in the air because he feels like he has flying powers like Dumbo. Meanwhile, Yukhei never spoke another word, lips still in a petulant pout. He’s acting all grumpy, even to Renjun who asked to hold his hands again (while flapping his Dumbo hat ears), and the adults simply thought that his grumpiness is due to him feeling tired. After all, they spent all their energy and sugar high on rides and running around the park the whole day.</p><p> </p><p>__</p><p> </p><p>They are now back at the Wong’s home, and even in bed, Renjun refuses to let go of his Dumbo hat, insisting to wear it to sleep while wearing his Dumbo pyjamas and hugging his Dumbo plush. As he lays in bed beside his friend, facing his Xuxi ge, he can’t help but recount the new things they experienced for the day.</p><p>“Xuxi ge, what did you like most today?” Renjun asks. “Me, I like the Little Mermaid! And then the spinny cups, and then I love the green Mike cotton candy! But my most, bestest, super duper favorite is the Dumbo ride!”</p><p>He hears his Xuxi ge whisper something but he didn’t hear it, so he asked the older to repeat it.</p><p>“Dumbo is stupid.”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“I said, Dumbo is stupid.”</p><p>Renjun gasped. “No he’s not! And don’t say that, that’s a bad word!”</p><p>But his Xuxi ge simply glared at him. “Dumbo is stupid and he is ugly that’s why no one likes him! Dumbo is ugly and your hat is ugly!”</p><p>By now, Renjun is sitting up, eyes red and lips wobbly. He is clutching his plushie to his chest, staring at his Xuxi ge with accusing eyes. “Dumbo is nice and he’s not ugly! Xuxi ge, you’re mean!”</p><p>“Dumbo is nice and he’s not ugly,” his Xuxi ge mimicked him childishly, sticking his tongue out. “Ugly Dumbo, ugly Dumbo, ugly Dumbo! Dumbo’s stupid, that’s why his name is Dumbo, because he’s dumb!”</p><p>Renjun’s promptly starts crying.</p><p>At first, he just had tears on his cheeks, but then it became a full-on sobbing and wailing, begging for his mommy. He kicks off his blanket, accidentally kicking his Xuxi ge’s foot, and the older reciprocates by taking his plushie and throwing it to the floor, which only made Renjun cry harder.</p><p>Their parents came running in, and it was Renjun’s dada who approaches the bed, while Yukhei’s papa switched on the lights. Upon seeing his dada, Renjun raised his arms, still crying, asking to be picked up. Even as his dada had him in his arms, swaying their bodies, his tears never ceased.</p><p>“Yukhei,” his mama sits on the edge on the bed, running her fingers on her son’s hair. “What’s the matter, hmm? Why is little Renjunnie crying?”</p><p>Yukhei only crossed his arms, grumpily pouting, but didn’t utter a word.</p><p>“Renjunnie,” his mommy coaxes. “What is it, honey, did you have a bad dream?”</p><p>Renjun shook his head, clinger tighter to his dada.</p><p>“It’s his fault,” Yukhei grumbles. “He kicked me so I threw his toy.”</p><p>Seeing that the only toy not in place is the stuffed elephant, Yukhei’s papa picked it up and holds it in front of Renjun’s face, but the child made no move to take it.</p><p>“It was…an accident<em>,</em>” Renjun defended, hiccupping, but not yet quite through with the tears. “H-he called D-Dumbo ugly a-and said mean t-things ‘bout Dumbo…a-and he made Dumbo dirty…”</p><p>“Oh, honey,” his mommy comforted him, wiping away the tears on his cheeks and brushing his hair for comfort. “I’m sure he didn’t mean that.”</p><p>“Yukhei will say sorry, and then you’ll make up and go to sleep, yeah? You both got tired from today, so Yukhei is just grumpy, but tomorrow you will play again and you will sit together when we ride the airplane,” Yukhei’s mama said, but there was no reply from her son.</p><p>Renjun’s dada tried putting him down, but the toddler refused to let go, about to cry again. Knowing that there’s no placating their son, their parents decided that it was best to let him sleep in their room with them for the night, lest a bigger fight breaks out.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry about this,” Yukhei’s father told his friends just as he closed the door to his son’s room. He managed to get Yukhei to tell him what happened that made Renjun cry, and it was clear that it was his own son at fault. Both he and his wife reprimanded him for saying mean things, and Yukhei promised to apologize.</p><p>“No worries,” Renjun’s father replied, still carrying his son. By now, the child is asleep on his shoulder, lips agape and letting out soft snores. On his cheeks were dried tracks of tears, and his nose a soft color red. “Nothing but a children’s fight. They’ll be back to being the closest friends in no time.”</p><p>“You’re right. By the way, you guys all packed up for tomorrow? We have to be at the airport by 11 a.m.”</p><p>“Yeah, all done. And excuse me, I think I have to bring Renjun to bed now. You should sleep now too, it’s been a long day, man.”</p><p> </p><p>__</p><p> </p><p>As it turns out, it took them two weeks to finally make up with each other. Renjun avoided him in school, instead spending his playtime with Jeno, Jaemin, Donghyuck, and Yangyang. Meanwhile, Yukhei spent his with Minhyung, Hendery, and Xiaojun. While they still spend their snack time in a big group due to them being friends with one another, Renjun and Yukhei refused to talk to each other.</p><p>Their friends knew what caused the fight, and Jeno, Jaemin, and Donghyuck all agreed that Yukhei is being mean because Dumbo is cute and that he’s being a bad friend for saying mean things. For that reason, they vowed to protect Renjun, with Jeno and Jaemin taking over the role to be the one to hold hands with Renjun.</p><p>The other four agree that what Yukhei did was mean, and they all urged Yukhei to apologize <em>so that everyone will be friends again,</em> as Yangyang puts it. But Yukhei was stubborn, keeping firm on his statement that Dumbo is ugly, not knowing that Renjun is within earshot. Hearing this, the young boy is sent to another hysterical fit of crying, that their teacher had no choice but to call Renjun’s parents to pick him up and take him home.</p><p> </p><p>That does it for Yukhei’s parents.</p><p> </p><p>That same night, Friday, as Yukhei prepared to go to bed, his father entered his room, sitting beside him.</p><p>“Hey, buddy,” he starts. “You still haven’t made up with little Renjunnie?”</p><p>“Nope,” Yukhei replies, lips forming to a familiar pout. “I think we’re not friends anymore, papa.”</p><p>“Oh? Why do you say that?”</p><p>To this, the younger simply shrugged his shoulders.</p><p>“Actually, buddy, I heard about what happened in school today. Renjunnie’s dada picked him up, yeah?”</p><p>“Yep.”</p><p>“And why is that?”</p><p>“Because he was crying and he won’t stop,” Yukhei said matter-of-factly.</p><p>“And why did Renjunnie cry?”</p><p>Yukhei pouts harder, but didn’t say a word.</p><p>His father sighs. “Yukhei, buddy, I’m going to ask you questions and you have to answer me honestly, okay. Remember, lying is bad. Do you not like Dumbo?”</p><p>Yukhei shakes his head.</p><p>“Do you think Dumbo is ugly?”</p><p>Yukhei seesms to contemplate, nodding his head once, before shaking it frantically.</p><p>“Do you think Renjunnie’s Dumbo hat is ugly?”</p><p>“No, papa!” he exclaims, looking wide-eyed. “Renjunnie’s Dumbo hat is very cute!”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Really! I promise!”</p><p>“Well, then, if his hat is cute, why did you say it was ugly? You hurt Renjunnie’s feelings, you know. That’s why he was sad and he cried.”</p><p>Yukhei’s eyes turned red, and his lips were starting to wobble.</p><p>“Buddy, I want you to understand, it’s not nice to say that about something that one person likes because it makes them sad. Just like Renjunnie, he really likes Dumbo, and because you’re his friend, he wanted to show you why he likes Dumbo. He wants to play together with his plushie and his Dumbo hat because that’s what friends do.</p><p>If you don’t like Dumbo, then it’s fine, but you don’t have to say mean things about what Renjunnie likes because it hurts him. Think about it, Yukhei, does Renjunnie like Power Rangers?”</p><p>“N-no,” Yukhei says in a small voice.</p><p>“And did he ever tell you that the Power Rangers are ugly?”</p><p>“N-no…”</p><p>“Renjunnie never called the Power Rangers ugly because you like them. He knows you like them, so even if he doesn’t, he still plays with them, together with you. And remember last Christmas, he got you a gift, and it was a Power Rangers set. And, one time, when his parents took him to the mall, he bought you a green Power Ranger keychain because it was your favorite. He even made a drawing for you of the Green Ranger.”</p><p>The tears started falling from Yukhei’s eyes. He feels guilty because all of them were true. He has the keychain on his backpack, and he uses the pencil in school everyday. The drawing is framed, sitting on his desk along with other framed photos of them together, while the toy set was displayed on his shelf, box intact, which he never played in fear of breaking and damaging ‘<em>the best gift ever’</em>.</p><p>“I-I’m sorryyyyyy,” Yukhei sniffs. “I-I don’t want Renjunnie to s-stop being my f-friend!”</p><p>“He won’t stop being your friend,” his papa replied. “But you have to say sorry to him, okay? And you also have to promise not to make fun of the things he like.”</p><p>“I promise, papa!” he nods eagerly, raising his right hand.</p><p> </p><p>__</p><p> </p><p>Saturday afternoon, Renjun is playing alone in his room. Usually around this time, he’d be playing with his Xuxi ge, but since they’re not talking, he has to play alone. It makes him sad, because he likes being friends with Xuxi ge, but Renjun doesn’t like crying, and his Xuxi ge already made him cry two times by saying mean things about Dumbo.</p><p>
  <em>Maybe Xuxi ge doesn’t want to be my friend anymore.</em>
</p><p>He’s playing tea time with his plush toys on his small table. Seated in front of him were his Moomin and Dumbo plushies and his Dumbo hat, each with a toy cup and a plate with plastic pastries in front of them.</p><p>He likes playing with his Xuxi ge better, because his Xuxi ge can talk and really pretend to drink and they can decide on a story. Sometimes, his Xuxi ge brings real food like gummy worms and gummy bears so they can eat while playing, but it won’t happen again because they fought.</p><p>There’s a sudden knock on his door and his mommy peeks in.</p><p>“Renjunnie,” she says. “Yukhei is here to say sorry and visit you. He said he wants to play with you. I’ll let him in, okay, baby?”</p><p>
  <em>Xuxi ge wants to play with him?</em>
</p><p>He eagerly nods at his mommy, and she opens the door wider to let his Xuxi ge in. With a reminder to ‘play nice’, she smiles and leaves the two alone, closing the door behind her.</p><p>“Hi, Renjunnie,” his Xuxi ge starts shyly. Gesturing to the other seat, he asks, “Can I sit here?”</p><p>Renjun nods at him, but took his Dumbo hat and stuffed toy away from the table, hiding them behind his small body. He doesn’t want them to be called mean things again, so he thought that it’s better if his Xuxi ge doesn’t see them.</p><p>“Renjunnie, I’m sorry for calling Dumbo ugly and a bad word,” his Xuxi ge says. “I don’t think he’s ugly, I think Dumbo’s cute and nice, I promise! I was just sad because you like Dumbo more than me…”</p><p>“That’s not true!” Renjun defended.</p><p>“But,” his Xuxi ge pouts, “you promised to wear the same Mickey Mouse headband with me but at Disneyland you asked dada to buy you the Dumbo hat and we were not matching because you have Dumbo and I have Mickey! And even if dada bought you the Mickey headband like mine, you still liked Dumbo better and you were wearing it all day, and…and you only wear the Mickey headband when dada and mommy tells you when we take pictures but you immediately change it…</p><p>And also, Renjunnie, I’m sorry if I made you cry. I don’t like it when you cry. I’m sorry if I made you sad because I’m sad too and I’m also sad when we’re not talking because I don’t want to stop being your friend. Renjunnie, please don’t stop being my friend…”</p><p>“Is that true?” Renjun asks.</p><p>“It is!” his Xuxi ge nods. “I really don’t want to stop being your friend, Renjunnie. You’re me super best friend and you will always be my super best friend until we’re grandpas!”</p><p>Shyly, his Xuxi ge places a small paper bag on the table, pushing it to him. His eyes immediately brightened, seeing the Dumbo print on the bag and he eagerly takes the bag, dumping the content on the table. Inside was something wrapped in colorful paper, tied by a sky blue ribbon. Once he removed the string, he was surprised to see Moomin cookies inside.</p><p>“For me?” Renjun can’t hide the surprise and delight in his voice.</p><p>“Eung~” Yukhei nods. “I wanted to give you Dumbo cookies but I can’t find them so I asked papa to help me buy Moomin cookies and then I saw the Dumbo bag so I put the cookies inside the bag so now you have two things you like!” And then he adds proudly, “I bought them using my own money, Renjunnie! I saved the Christmas and New Year money I got so I used that, which means the cookies are really from me.”</p><p>Renjun eagerly took one cookie, awed by the different design for each one. Every cookie is larger than his little palm, and he thinks that it’s absolute heaven to have them. Taking a bite, he can’t help but let out a squeal at the sweet taste of the pastry and the royal icing, and it didn’t take him long to finish the first and reach for a second.</p><p>He notices his Xuxi ge, fidgeting in his seat. With a smile, he hand him the cookie, offering him a bright smile as he always does when he talks to his Xuxi ge.</p><p>“We share, Xuxi ge!”</p><p>His Xuxi ge takes the cookie from him, and Renjun takes another one for himself. Sharing a wide smile, they began to nibble on the sweet treat, and it didn’t take long before they fell into their usual routine when playing tea time. Eventually, Dumbo toy and Dumbo hat joined them, with his Xuxi ge asking if he can wear the hat and Renjun agreeing immediately.</p><p>“Renjunnie, let’s not fight again, okay?” Yukhei says through a mouthful of cookies. “I promise I’ll always play with your toys and I will always like your toys and I will not say anything mean. So let’s be friends forever, okay?”</p><p>“Eung~” Renjun agrees cutely, nodding his head and puffing his round cheeks. “I promise that you will by my best friend forever and ever and ever and I will always share my toys with you. And Xuxi ge, even if I like Dumbo, I still like you better because you can talk and you hold my hands and you share your food and candies with me, but Dumbo can’t talk.”</p><p>“Pinky promise?”</p><p>"Pinky promise!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*fic is heavily inspired by 200512 renjun, where the dreamies had a schedule on idol radio and he wore the dumbo hat</p><p>*unbeta-ed, please ignore typos</p><p>*also it's my birthday on 0520 so think of this as a birthday treat ( ･ิω･ิ)</p><p>comments and kudos are always welcome and well-appreciated (≧▽≦)</p><p>hit me up on <a href="https://twitter.com/calamari520">twitter</a><br/>and <a href="https://curiouscat.me/maricalamari">curiouscat</a></p><p>DO NOT PLAGIARIZE AND/OR REPOST ANYWHERE</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>